


Coalition Parties Are For Nerds

by Jazz_Emo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_Emo/pseuds/Jazz_Emo
Summary: Keith would rather not be at this coalition party, lucky for him Lance is a good boyfriend





	Coalition Parties Are For Nerds

Keith put his hand over his face, trying to push through the crowd and protect his eyes from being blinded by the bright lighting that lit up the room that the alien leader hosted the coalition party in  
the music was loud and ear piercing, so much so that people would talk loudly over eachother  
Keith hated coalition parties for a lot of reasons, they were loud, too many lights and the music was so loud he couldnt hear anyone  
Keith finally made it to where he could see a door right behind a table where a few aliens were sitting  
he reached the door and opened it before going upstairs  
he sat against the wall but immediately slid an inch away from it when he heard the loud thumping of the music  
normally Keith would find Lance and they’d go back to the castleship, but he couldnt find Lance anywhere and decided to go upstairs where nobody was  
he buried his face in his knees but jumped when he heard the click of the door  
when the door opened, Lance was there with a bag slung around his shoulders   
“i thought i saw you go somewhere, everything alright?”  
Keith shook his head  
“too much going on down there, musics too loud”  
Lance took a seat down next to Keith and wrapped his arms around him, Keith leaned his head against him  
“i dont like coalition parties that much”  
Lance rubbed Keiths back  
“coalition parties are for nerds anyways”  
Keith laughed and Lance kissed the top of his head  
“i brought some headphones just in case”  
Keith gave a small smile  
“theres a reason you’re the best boyfriend”  
Lance pulled the headphones out of his bag and gave them to Keith  
“when you put them on, we’re gonna go back to the castleship, i’m kinda getting bored of this party”  
“what if people notice or-“  
Lance holds onto Keiths hand  
“i’ll tell them to mind their own business, it wont hurt them if two people decide to leave early”  
Keith smiled and put on the headphones, the two went downstairs and as soon as Keith saw the lights he closed his eyes  
“did they really think having these lights would be very...bright”  
Keith chuckled  
“babe did you just make a pun”  
Lance smirks  
“yeah i did”  
Lance pulled Keith closer to him as he pushed through the crowds  
Keith made a sigh of relief as he heard the door close behind him and the loud music and yelling stop  
“we’re finally out”  
Keith smiled and kissed Lance on the cheek  
“my hero”  
“want to go by that small lake that the castleship landed by?”  
Keith nodded and the two made their way to the small lake  
everything was nice and quiet, not a loud sound or a bright light in place  
Keith and Lance sat on the bench looking up at the stars, Keith rested his head on Lance’s shoulder   
“how about next time theres a coalition party, we stay at a nice quiet place and have a date night”  
“i like that idea”


End file.
